


World We Wrote

by A_Curious_Crow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Warm-up, swan song au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Curious_Crow/pseuds/A_Curious_Crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer allows Sam control of his body for a few moments, and Sam reflects on all that has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World We Wrote

             It was rarely that Sam was allowed control, but when he was it wasn't for long; only half a day or so normally. He spent that time wandering the destroyed towns, the forests, the buildings; he had no place left to go, not anymore anyway.

            Everyone he knew was dead, Lucifer had shielded him from seeing his own hands murder his loved ones, but he still knew what had happened all the same. Sometimes when he wasn’t even able to see out of his own eyes the sleep type state he would be sent into was closer to suffocation and drowning. It was all disorienting, being used as a vessel, he no longer knew the date, but Sam no longer really found it within himself to care.

            He had fought so viciously to wrench control from Lucifer, but in the end he was too weak, or maybe it wasn't that, maybe it was just Lucifer was too strong to be overtaken no matter what. But either way it ended with Lucifer beating Michel, killing Dean, Bobby and Cas, and unleashing his full fury and power upon the unsuspecting human race.

            Sam could feel the archangel coiling and shifting within himself, he knew that Lucifer didn't like being shut back and not in control, but Sam knew he was willing to occasionally for Sam. Sam’s fury to Lucifer had weakened in the past few years, it was beaten out of him by confinement and loneliness with being trapped within himself the only one to talk to was the one trapping him. Lucifer had said before that he didn't want Sam to be unhappy, but could not stop his mission.

           Currently, Sam was on a small cliff overlooking was he could see to be a small, weathered, abandoned town. He walked to the edge and slowly sat down on it with only his legs hanging over the edge.

            He remembered the nights when himself and Dean would be out and laying on the Impala just watching the stars and sky with beers in their hands. He watched the sky now, and felt a hollow ache where the companionship and love his brother and he had shared had been.

            A warm feeling of comfort washed through him, and he knew it was from Lucifer in some attempt to cheer his vessel.

            “How long has it been?” The words came out into the cool air of their own accord.

            _Nearly two decades._ Lucifer’s words resonated in his mind and soul, in screeching sounds and lost languages, but somehow still clear and understandable to Sam.

            He was surprised at how long it had been, and he let out a puff of air and ran a hand through his hair, it had grown little since the day of destruction.

            “You can take back control.”

            _Are you certain? It’s been a long time since you have walked our world, and I cannot say when you will be able to again, Sam._ Sam had found out long ago when their souls had melded together for the first time that everything Lucifer had said to him had been true, and that he cared for the younger Winchester. That did not mean Sam returned the sentiment but sometimes he comforted himself with the fact that there still was someone who cared for him even slightly, and even if it was Satan.

            “Yes, I’m sure. There’s nothing for me out here anymore.”

            And just like that Sam felt his control of his body seeping away; it wasn’t a vicious grab away, but almost like passing something between hands. It was only a moment before Lucifer had complete control again and Sam turned powerless, but he resigned to watch Lucifer and not have to deal with the ache of all he had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a longer, (and perhaps much better written) Samifer AU fic, but I figured since I haven't written in a while and definitely not for Sam or Lucifer I decided to do a little half-assed warm-up! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
